kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Glickman
I’ve been a sexuality educator since 1989, when I became an HIV educator and counselor. I quickly learned that effective safer sex education had to include information on sexuality, relationship issues, and communication and negotiation. So I decided to start learning about these different topics and quickly discovered that talking and teaching about sex was the path I wanted to take. In 1996, I joined the staff at Good Vibrations as a Sex Educator-Sales Associate in the Berkeley store. Talking with thousands of people about their concerns and questions showed me how much we need accurate information. After a few years, I began to coordinate the After Hours workshop program, which has grown to include over 100 workshops per year on an incredible range of topics. I also developed the staff training program, and eventually became the Education Program Manager. I currently oversee all of the Good Vibrations sex education projects. Meanwhile, I began to offer workshops and personal consultation on a wide range of topics including safer sex, working with male survivors of sexual assault, sexual practices & diversity, BDSM, polyamory, sexual shame, sexual authenticity, and the relationships between sexuality and spirituality. My teaching was based on my personal experiences, as well research and reading I had done, but I had the sense that there was something missing. I noticed that most sex educators develop their classes by watching other teachers and using the same tools, without always understanding the practices that create optimal learning for adults. I recognized that I was no exception to this observation, so I decided to find other ways to teach. Eventually, I went back to school and received my doctorate in Adult Sexuality Education from the Union Institute and University. My dissertation explored the application of adult education principles to the connections between sexuality, spirituality and shame. I’m also certified as a Sexuality Educator by the American Association of Sexuality Educators, Counselors and Therapists. Since then, I have taught classes for medical and mental health professionals, non-profit agency service providers, hotline volunteers, and many organization, communities and social groups. As a sexologist, I offer compassionate, non-judgmental information and opportunities to explore attitudes, beliefs and values around sexuality. I also provide trainings and workshops about a wide range of sexual practices based both on clinical research and my extensive experience with thousands of individuals. In addition to my sexuality workshops and in-service trainings, I offer classes and consultations on adult education and its application to any topic. My seminars model the processes of effective teaching and can help anyone integrate the principles and practices of adult education into their teaching style. I invite you to read my blog, which has plenty of articles about sex-positivity, adult education, my thoughts on sexuality, and other topics. I welcome comments, as well as direct messages. You can also follow me on twitter or read me on the Good Vibrations magazine. If you have any questions about my work or about sexuality, please feel free to get in touch. Source: www.charlieglickman.com (http://s.tt/117Y8)